Fear of the Dark
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Rewritten Version. Warnings Inside. “I smell your fear, Malfoy. And you know what?” He whispered. “I like it.”
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **"I smell your fear, Malfoy. And you know what?" He whispered. "I _like _it."

**Warnings: **Not much different from before or ever. MalexMale pairings along with femxfem pairings and het, lemon, creatures, killing, insanity, creature abuse, etc.

**A / N:** So I hope this chapter will turn out okay. I'm listening to **Animal I Have Become** by Three Days Grace. I was thinking it kind of fit.

**2/18 A / N: **Just got an email from my beta yelling at me why I haven't posted this yet. All I have to say SORRY! I can't believe I forgot XD.

**Beta: **PoseidaxLunar gracefully offered to be my beta for this story. I look forward to it.

**Prologue**

* * *

A feral growl sounded from behind. He could hear his labored breaths as he continued to run.

It was nighttime. The forest was dangerous. He had broken his stupid glasses a few miles back and was blindly running through the forest. He skidded to a stop as a rustle in the bushes in front of him came to his attention. _Fuck! How did it get in front of me?!_

The creature jumped out. It was hunched over, blood already dripping from its jaws. Its eyes narrowed in on its prey and opened its mouth to snarl.

"Fuck." The teen whispered to himself. He took a few steps back out of reflex. As if it would do him any good. This thing didn't scare him. It had nice sharp claws and pointy fangs. But it didn't scare him.

Oh, who was he kidding? This thing was practically a nightmare. His hand dove into his pocket and clutched around his wand. No matter. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

_Besides, you can't go down. You still got to take care of good old Voldywart._ He shook his raven hair so that it didn't get in his way. The creature jumped.

"Shit!" The creature's speed was beyond fast. He brought an arm up to protect himself. Dumbledore would be disappointed in his little savior. Snape – well, he would deduct points for his cursing and probably leave him to die.

He grinded his teeth together. Don't_ scream, _don't_ scream, and _don't_ give it the satisfaction of hearing you scream._ Harry James Potter used his free arm and pulled out his wand.

"Sectumsempra!" He screamed. It let go and jumped back with an angry growl. Shook its head. Jumped again. And so Harry aimed his wand.

"Expulso!" He yelled again. The creature flew back into the bushes. Emerald eyes looked around in the clearing, disregarding the long disfigured arm on the ground. He could hear the creature rustling through the bushes. He ignored the burn on his right arm, even though he could feel it spreading through his bones. The creature lunged out from the side.

Harry fell to his knees from the spreading pain. _W-What the fuck was happening? I-I can't move! It hurts!_

Another creature sprung out of nowhere, its brown fur tackling down the one legged… _thing_. Another pair of fangs poised at the other's neck in warning. The creature on the ground snarled and pushed the other off. It got up and backed away in defeat and quickly ran away from the clearing. Harry moaned and used an arm to keep himself up. He caught a glimpse of a werewolf going after the creature.

And it was at that moment his mouth opened and his eyes widened as pain flared through his whole body.

* * *

**Chapter One: What I've Become**

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger was nibbling on her nails. They haven't seen Harry for three days. She glanced peripherally at Ronald Weasley and found him picking at his food. Ronald Weasley never picked at his food.

Everyone paused from their chatter when Dumbledore stood up. "I have some very grave news. It seems that Harry Potter has gone missing."

A loud explosion of chatter flared up in the Great Hall.

"You don't suppose that…?!"

"Probably ran away the bastard…"

"What if he died?! What are we…?"

"Aww. The poor little Golden Trio is no more? Aren't you worried about your friend, Granger?" A loud snobby voice soared over the voices. Hermione looked up menacingly. Ron quickly rose from his seat and glared towards the blond. Hermione followed suit.

Draco Malfoy had his arms crossed and face smug. But not many noticed the emptiness in his silver eyes.

"Shut your trap, Malfoy!" Ron yelled. Hermione had walked forward and placed a hand on Malfoy's chest. The blond sneered, condescending eyes looking down at her. She turned on him carefully pulling out her wand. Her eyes narrowed in on him as drew near. She pressed the wand harshly into his chest.

"I know enough hexes to send you to the infirmatory for a week, Malfoy." She said in a low threatening voice. Draco didn't flinch and looked at her evenly.

"I am just as dangerous as you, Granger." His eyes narrowed, his eyebrows rising in superiority.

Hermione was about to respond when she found someone else's wand pointed at her. She glanced to the black haired girl.

"Put down your wand, Granger."

Hermione did, surprisingly enough, before turning to Ron and whispering in a low voice. "How could you let Harry go to the bloody _Forbidden Forest!? Alone?!"_ She hissed.

Ron gave her a guilty look. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't know this would happen." Ron looked away. Hermione huffed and rubbed her forehead.

"He was probably scared." Draco mocked. Pansy smacked his arm. He glared at her before sticking his nose up and walking away.

Hermione stared at her in shock. Pansy just raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"People do grow up you know." She said roughly before following her friend to their table.

Ron was looking at the table with a sober expression. He felt like he disappointed his best mate. _Sorry Harry. I shouldn't have let you go at all._

A week had passed since the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have seen or heard anything related to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Many were worried that You-know-Who would attack at any time while others missed their friend dearly.

It was dinner time. The ceiling was conjured to represent the night sky. Everyone who was sitting quiet time when Dumbledore stood up and almost everyone gave him a hopeful look.

"As you all know last week I announced that Harry Potter went missing," He started looking over the students. "I am glad to say we have found him." People started chatting and he waited patiently until everyone noticed. "Unfortunately due to recent events he is… no longer human." He waved his hand and everyone gasped as they heard the door creaking open. Their heads swerved as they saw a boy standing at the door.

Harry Potter strode down the aisle. He ignored the looks he got from his friends and fellow students eyes narrowing in on the old man looking down at him. He stopped right in front of the teacher's table.

"Dumbledore."

"Harry, you must know that I am still strongly against this. Without proper training-"

"Just sort me, old man." Harry said coldly. Dumbledore was taken aback but nodded in slight disappointment.

Harry stood there. He was different now. He knew that. It wasn't just mentally, but physically as well. He was tanner and more muscular than before. He had grown to over six feet tall. His eyes had deepened into a darker, more sinister green. When his anger got the best of him they would turn into a crimson red. The scar on his forehead was still very visible. Mentally – well, the idea of killing no longer disgusted him.

_I don't want to be this. I don't want to kill those I considered friends. _

A stool popped in front of the table with an ugly black hat lying on top of it. Harry turned and walked to it. He picked up the hat and put it on his head. He didn't bother taking a seat.

"_Well, Harry. It seems you are more fitted for Slytherin now."_

Harry snarled. The hat mentally recoiled from his mind. A smirk spread over Harry's face. He could smell the fear radiating from everyone.

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Harry quickly put the hat back on the stool and headed towards his new table. The students were watching him carefully – especially that Zabini boy.

"Well, look at this. Harry Potter has joined the _dark side_." Harry's eyes glanced at the foolish boy. "Did you finally give up on saving lives, Potter?"

Harry let out a dark sound and stalked towards the boy. He gripped the boy's collar. The fifth year whimpered when he saw crimson eyes.

"Do you care to repeat that, you stupid bag of flesh?" He hissed.

He froze when a hand gripped his wrists. His eyes slowly looked to his right. "Let go of him, Potter."

Harry tensed at the obvious demand. He looked into silver eyes and paused. There was a silent 'please' in them. Against his nature, he let go in unwanted shock. He growled to cover his stupor and sat down at the table away from everyone.

No one dared to talk to him throughout the whole dinner.

Harry waited outside. He saw the look his old friends gave him. Everyone was hurrying out of the Great Hall, but not without giving him a scared look first. They walked as far away as possible.

Harry growled at a first year who was about to come up to him. The little girl squeaked and ran away.

"That was rude Harry."

He continued to glare at the students walking away. "Why should I care?"

He heard them walking closer to him and he finally faced them. He flashed his fangs at them.

"Don't come near me." He commanded.

Hermione gave him a hurt look which he immediately looked down at. Ron's face was infused with shock. "Harry, mate, what happened to you?"

Harry scowled and looked at them both. "What? You don't have eyes on you? Can't you _see_ what happened?!" He moved his hands at himself to emphasize the point.

Hermione looked at him calculating. She blinked then looked at him with horror. "A Nightmare—you're a Nightmare."

Harry snorted. "Five points to Gryffindor for pointing out the obvious."

"Don't give me that tone, Harry! We were so worried about you!" She moved towards him, but he rounded on her. Ron pushed Hermione back protectively.

"How can you act like this towards us? Harry, we're your friends." Ron said surprisingly calm. He still kept the brunette behind him.

Harry frowned and looked away. "It's safer this way."

"You self-sacrificing _coward_!" Ron screamed at him. Harry looked up immediately. His claws grew and he jumped at his friend.

He heard people scream as he wrapped his hand around Ron's neck. "You shouldn't test me, Weasley. I can kill you. _Right here, right now._"

Ron shot him a defiant look. Hermione whipped her wand out and pointed at Harry. "Let him go, Harry." She said in a demanding tone.

Harry let go and backed away. He carelessly raised his hands up in false surrender. Hermione kept her wand pointed at him.

"I wonder if there is a spell to cure your stupidity, Harry. I really do."

Harry's eyes flashed but he didn't respond. Ron rubbed his neck.

"When you come to your senses, come and talk to me." Ron turned but threw him a look over his shoulder.

"Bastard." He muttered before walking off towards the Gryffindor tower. Hermione put her wand down.

"Nightmares aren't exactly evil, Harry. You know that Dark Creatures don't have to be evil." Hermione said quietly. "You could learn how to control yourself. So why can't you let us help? Just for once?" She left with that hanging in the tense, electric air and jogged to catch up to Ron.

Harry looked at the ground. He knew they were right. He knew it, but he still couldn't accept it. He ignored the stinging in his heart and headed down to the dungeons.

When he was in front of the portrait he just waited. The portrait shot him an annoyed look.

"Password?"

"Open the fuck up." He flashed his fangs. The portrait snapped open and he rushed in. He winced as the slam rang in his sensitive ears.

Harry shifted his eyes around the Slytherin's common room. His lips twitched up into a small smile. _Still looks as dark and gloomy as before…_

He walked a little closer to the couches but was recoiled with a sickly sweet smell. He snarled at the couch and crouched down ready to attack.

He saw a black skinned boy sit up. Harry blinked in surprise to see Blaise Zabini.

"Ugh…I knew I smelled something bad." Zabini said before getting up from the couch. He stared at Harry's position. "Paranoid much, Potter?"

Harry snarled. Zabini's eyes flashed but he just walked around the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Harry finally stood up straight. He watched the black boy cautiously. Zabini gave him an annoyed look. "Well?" He snapped.

"It's none of your business."

"It is when you are going to start living here." Zabini said taking a step forward. He paused when Harry growled at him. "Careful, Potter. You wouldn't want to tread in dangerous waters."

"You are what they call an _Ashtis,_ aren't you?" Harry breathed in and wrinkled his nose. "Water and earth, I presume."

"I rather not know why you are keen on my scent." Zabini said casually leaning against the couch.

"Trust me, it isn't on purpose." Harry snapped. He glared at Zabini.

"Why aren't you being tamed, Potter? A monster like you shouldn't be here."

Harry snarled and lunged at the black boy. He cursed when a flash of blond ran in front of him. Unable to stop quickly enough he ran into the body. He caught the both of them before they ended up falling.

Malfoy put up a coughing fit. "W-why the bloody hell do you feel like a rock?" He said breathing in. He moved away from Potter wincing as he turned to the right. He was going to have a bruise tomorrow.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way, Malfoy."

Malfoy turned back to him angrily. "You were going to attack my friend. What the hell was I suppose to do?"

"I don't know – stay out of it perhaps?" Harry said snarling at the blond. Zabini quickly pushed Malfoy back.

"You have no control." Zabini pointed out glaring. He repressed a sigh when Pansy came and joined them. She was obviously listening in.

"All of you, get to bed." She demanded before going back up the stairs.

Harry took a step towards the boy's dorms but Zabini got in his way.

"Move." Harry roared.

"I'm not letting a monster near my classmates."

Harry's eyes dilated before darkening. An unknown wind was picking up in the common room. Malfoy watched in wide-eyed fascination as Harry's claws grew out again. Harry looked up at Zabini.

"Monster, huh?" He said. His voice had come out low and raspy. "I'll show you a monster." He repeated, jumping at Zabini.

The black boy reacted quickly. His arm flashed in front of him and a large bullet of water appeared out of thin air. Harry felt pain shoot around his stomach and then his back as he hit the wall. He slid down to the ground and he could feel his anger deflating.

Harry opened his eyes lazily to see a hand in front of his face. He looked up and blinked when he saw concern in silver eyes. Harry snarled, enjoying the flinch from the blond. Malfoy bit his lip before leaving his hand out in persistence.

Harry gently slapped the hand away before standing up. He discreetly winced. Malfoy pouted.

"I just wanted to help Potter."

Harry looked at him. He hid his shock this time. _Never knew a Malfoy could pout…_

"I don't need it." Harry said before adding. "Not from the likes of you."

Malfoy's eyes turned angry. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

Zabini took a step forward as Harry moved closer to the blond. The raven pushed Malfoy against the wall and hovered closer to him. "Are you helping because you are genuinely concern or… are you helping out of fear?" He said in a husky voice. The smell of blood coming from Malfoy was enough to make his pupils dilate. He leaned and noticed the shiver from the blond. With his lips pressed against a delectable ear he spoke.

"I can smell your fear, Malfoy. And you know what?" He whispered. "I _like _it."

Harry scowled as Zabini pulled him away roughly. "Get the fuck out of here Potter."

He glared at the Ashtis, but grunted and walked towards the boys' dorms. He felt Zabini drill holes behind his back so he stopped.

"Don't worry Zabini. I won't kill anybody – unless they tempt me."

He disappeared.

Draco Malfoy turned towards his friend. "I want an explanation Zabini. _Now._"

Blaise prepared himself for a restless night.

* * *

**For those who don't know about Nightmares and Ashtes here is an explaination. I will add more information in future chapters.**

**Info:**

**Nightares- dark creatures obviously. As seen in the chapter Blaise is repelled by Harry. You can relate it to the hate relationship a werewolf and a vampire have for each other. Ashtes and Nightmares have never gotten along. Nightmares are never born- always created. It takes one bite to change one into a nightmare and anything can become one. Animals are most likely to go insane because bloodlust will consume them. A human/wizard who becomes a Nightmare has a chance to a normal life if they take the right precautions (other methods will be revealed in future chapters). The ONLY way a Nightmare is born is if they mate with another creature. It is rare though because they do not carry much human emotion after the transition. Plus it only happens if they have a strong bond with someone before or after.**

**Ashtis (Plural form: Ashtes) – The Ministry is still debating whether their dark or light creatures and is only because there are eight types of Ashtes.**

**Fire Ashtis**** – Are more likely to have red hair and reddish-brown eyes. Normally there will be a marking on their face and it is always red. They lean towards fire magic and can withstand fire for a long amount of time before their skin can burn. They have a quick temper that should never be tested but they are easier to reason with. **

**Water Ashtis**** – Their eyes are blue. Their mark is usually on their ankles. They tend to have a slimmer figure and are great swimmers. They can hold their breath for a long time and lean towards water spells. They are more playful and kind. **

**Wind Ashtis**** – They have light green eyes. Their mark is on the back of their necks. There tend to make great pilots or would make wonderful Quiddith players (however creatures are not allowed to play with humans). They like the summer weather and lean towards wind spells. They could calm a tornado if it ever hit but a hurricane would or could kill them with the amount of magic it takes. They are agile and quick. They tend to like playing tricks. Harmless ones though. **

**Earth Ashtis****- look closer to a normal human. They always either have black or tanned skin and brown eyes. They tend to have black or brown hair. Their mark is on the small of their backs. They tend to make great gardeners and back in the days they were called the Mother or Father of nature. They mainly lean towards using nature and dirt for their magic. They love to fight but tend to be the casual one in dangerous situations. **

**Thunder Ashtis****- Their eyes are more unique. They range from gray to a startling violet and their hair is usually black or a dark brown. Their mark is usually on the back of their hands. They love thunder storms and can withstand up to ten lightening bolts. They are usually rash in their decisions. **

**Light Ashtis****- They would be like a Veela – pale skin, blond hair. The only difference is the color of their eyes. The most unique and somewhat creepy case so far was one had completely white eyes. Only the pupil could be seen. Other eye colors consist of grey and silver. Light Ashtis have white hair. Their marking is usually on their upper arms. They excel with healing magic and are repulsed of the idea of fighting.**

**Dark Ashtis****- they are the reason why the Ministry is unsure where to place their species. They are very much dark. Their skin is a sickly grey and their eyes are shrouded with black. They normally bare no visible mark for it blends with their skin. If you came across one you are either going to be tricked or killed. They love playing with shadows. However just because their dark doesn't mean they like Nightmares – if anything their hatred runs deeper. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **It was kind of like…it was like being in a pitch black room. You can't see what's in front of you. Harry hated this fear. It was so close to being afraid of the dark.

**A / N: **Send love to my beta, PoseidaxLunar, for yelling at me. Told me to type faster. Amazing ain't she?

**5- 14-10**: This is the unedited version. My beta isn't done and we agreed that this should be posted. I'll repost the chapter once it is edited (but you won't realize that truthfully.)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hunger and Fear

* * *

**

"_Please- no- stop!" _

_He growled and his claws slashed that pretty little face. The mutated human attempted to back away from him. He lifted his hand in front of him and licked the blood of his fingers. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. The metallic taste of blood tasted like the best raw steak in history. His eyes opened again and focused on the terrified being. He crawled to the human like a panther readying to pounce on its prey. _

_He gently took hold of the yellow and black colored tie and brought it to his lips. With a feral grin he whispered. "I'm going to enjoy this."_

Harry sat up abruptly. His breathing was erratic and he didn't need a mirror to know his eyes were dilated. A fierce growl rumbled from him and he knew that his dorm mates scattered in fear- if the slam of the door was anything to go by. He sighed. Harry gripped the blankets covering him and threw them off his legs. He swung his legs over the bed and got up walking to his trunk. Listening to the soft click to the trunk triggered his mind to think back to his dream. He gathered his clothes automatically as he envisioned his teeth sinking into the youth's neck. The sweet blood filling his mouth as he devoured hungrily into the poor soul. He shook his head and zipped up his pants. He quickly debated in tucking in his shirt before shrugging it off. He walked out of the dorm lazily putting on his tie.

He had entered the Great Hall many times before for breakfast. Each time had seemed different back then too but if he thought about it everyday was the same. He would come in, sit next to his friends, and poke at his breakfast talking to Ron excitedly. Hermione would berate Ron for his lack of table manners and most likely have them both groaning in complaint- for they did not do their potions homework. The difference in those days was that the conversation would change, the food would change, and the homework would change.

This time seemed more significantly different. Harry walked into the Great Hall only to nearly gag as all kinds of odors hit his nose. He had to suppress the urge to feast on these lovely naïve teenagers. And most of all – he had to sit away from his friends, away from his everyday routine.

He wouldn't admit it but the fact twisted his heart brutally.

Harry glanced at the Gryffindor table, completely aware of the people scooting away from where he walked. Ron and Hermione were also watching him. He looked away and sped up. He paused at the Slytherin table wondering **why the hell Malfoy was waving at him.**

"…the fuck?" He mumbled trudging his way towards the blond. He wasn't sure but he felt compelled to sit near the git. So he did – with as much anger and hate one person can put into sitting.

"I never thought such a morbid mood could exist." Zabini said to Parkinson with a grin. Harry glared before turning that glare onto his poor food. He didn't want to eat this. It looked like crap. Then he looked longingly at the bacon – yes _baaacoooooon_…

He savored those three slices. He tried to ignore those silver eyes which would not cease their staring. He swallowed the last bit of bacon before giving Malfoy an irritated look. "What the hell do you want?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. The blond picked up his own plate with elegant hand and used his other one to move his bacon on Harry's plate. Malfoy put his plate down and proceeded to ignore Harry's shocked face. His voice fading in Harry's mind as the blond began to talk to Parkinson.

_Am I dreaming or was Draco Malfoy nice to me? _Harry shook his head and hesitantly ate the bacon. His hesitation died once he ate the second strip. His eyes were back on his friends – his old friends. He had to get used to the idea that _he _abandoned _them. _Harry closed his eyes and inhaled. He pushed back his thoughts and pondered over other ones. He took his last piece of bacon in his mouth and started to chew on it. Remus had told him that after a few weeks that he would lose a little more of his humanity. That he would trust few (not that he trusted many to begin with) and that he might end up alone. Loneliness – surprisingly enough- was his biggest fear. It was kind of like…it was like being in a pitch black room. You can't see what's in front of you. Harry hated this fear. It was so close to being afraid of the dark.

"Potter?" A snobbish voice broke his thoughts. Harry glared at Malfoy. The blond glared back. They remained that way for a while.

Harry sighed in defeat and took the piece of bacon out of his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed. "What Malfoy?"

"Draco."

Harry twisted his body slightly so that he was facing the blond a bit more. "Excuse me?"

"My name- it's Draco. You know D-R-A-C-O."

"Yes and I care because?"

"Use it." The blond demanded.

Harry bristled with anger. He opened his mouth the speak but the blond popped something into his mouth. He nearly moaned.

"It's a blood pop. I'll give you the bag if you use my name." Dra- Malfoy said in a hush-hush voice.

Harry nearly agreed for he was concentrating on what kind of animal blood this is. He swallowed the treat and narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. Not many recognized a Nightmare- so how did…?

"I don't take bribes from a _Malfoy._" He said in a harsh tone. He went back to eating bacon which had lost its flavor compared to sweet blood. He finished before looking back at Malfoy.

Then he cursed himself. "Draco." He mumbled. The blond turned his head and looked at him smugly. Harry held out his hand and Draco searched his robes and took out a bag that was red. Harry snorted- creative much? Draco dropped the bag into Harry's waiting hand.

"Don't eat them all in one day. I only had one bag left from last Hogsmaede." Draco demanded.

"Why do you have them in the first place?" Harry asked lazily staring at the tempting bag in his hand. His fingers lingered in the opening before completely diving in and trying to feel for the biggest piece. He grimaced as some of them were disfigured.

"Oh Blaise said that there is a vampire in their Creature club. He said their meetings would run more smoothly if he didn't have to worry about the guy being hungry." Draco said casually. "So I got them a couple bag of blood pops and saved one just in case I ever run into him."

"Ah. So why give them to me?" Harry asked cautiously. It could just be that the blond did this to get a hint to what he was.

"Blaise told me that you favor blood. He wouldn't tell me what you eat exactly though. So I figured I could use those to bribe you. Which reminds me- I thought you didn't take bribes froma _Malfoy_." Draco looked irritated and Harry was convinced that hurt look on the blond's face was fake.

"This is an exception." Harry said before adding. "Don't expect it to happen again."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Right. Do you want me to get you more blood pops?"

Harry finally found a nice round piece and slowly put it in his mouth. He shuddered in delight. He moved the 'candy' to the side of his mouth. "I can get them myself."

"Whatever you are, Harry, was enough to drive you from your _wonderful_ friends. I doubt you'll be heading out anytime soon."

Damn. Harry forgot how good Malfoy's are at pressing the right buttons. He gritted his teeth together. He got stood up and moved his legs to the other side of the bench. He gave Malfoy a look of pure hatred. "Mind your own business Malfoy. I said I can get them myself."

The blond looked livid. "Fine. Give those back to me."

Harry faltered. Again he cursed inwardly. He leaned forward and practically hissed in Draco's face. "Listen closely. I'll end up murdering some poor little first year because I'm practically starving at this moment. These-" He held up the bag. "-will most likely prevent that. You don't want a poor kid to die because you were being a _git _do you?"

Draco stood up and was twisted towards the raven. Harry's face followed Draco's upwards. Both managed to ignore the interested stares that were watching them. "I'm being the git? **I** am being the git! You're the one flipping out! This is the last time I try to be nice to you."

"Good. Maybe then you'll leave me alone!" Harry growled out.

Draco threw his arms up in exaggeration. "You are such a moron!"

Harry began stalking out of the Great Hall. Curious eyes following him. Everyone turned to face Malfoy. The blond looked torn between staying wit his friends or following Harry.

He followed.

Harry heard footsteps behind him. He could smell the blond's scent and sped up.

"Potter! Potter, wait!"

For some odd reason Harry's feet decided it was the perfect time to slow down.

"Potter- HARRY stop!"

He wanted to kill himself for stopping. No – he wanted to butcher himself for turning around. He watched as the blond caught up to him. He watched as Draco caught his breath.

"L-Listen…I-I'm not trying to be bossy." Draco put up his hand when Harry opened his mouth to speak. "Do not interrupt me. I'm not trying to be bossy Harry. I-I just have my own way of being nice. I was raised this way." Harry raised an eyebrow as Draco flushed and looked at the ground. "I-I…um…damn. I'm sorry if I insulted you."

Harry winced as the word 'cute' popped into his head. "Mal-_Draco_?"

"Hmm?" The blond hummed still looking at the ground.

"I thought you were a Malfoy. Last time I checked – Malfoy's don't bow their heads and apologize."

Draco looked up at him in shock. Then a slow recognizable smirk appeared on that face. "So do you want me to buy you more blood pops?"

Harry snorted and began walking away again. "Whatever."

"Hey! Git!"

Harry just waved him off.

* * *

Harry stared at Professor Bins. He was slightly wondering what would happen if someone just informed the ghost that he was dead. He figured something between that happened 'really' and 'I retire' would make the WORLD happy. Really. It would. This guy was so boring that he puts the dead in dead sleep.

Harry groaned and put his head on his desk. He was horrified that he was entertaining himself with horrible jokes. The idiot sitting next to him shifted and asked him if he was alright. Harry glanced to the side and hissed.

He would have laughed at the 'I totally pissed myself' look the guy had. However since he was on the borderline of insanity he grumbled and turned his head again. He nearly started drifting on when that same idiot tapped his shoulder whimpering that it was time to leave. Harry growled and he could hear almost everyone try to trampling over each other to leave. He raised his head and watched as the last handful of students pushed each other threw the door. He got up and gathered his lone book before shoving it into his back. He threw that over his shoulder and left the class.

* * *

He had free period. Harry decided he liked free period. The first years were out and about _alone _of all things. He would show them his fangs or change his eye color to blood red and then they would scream. He loved their screams. It reminded him of dinner. He wondered what he could eat in the Forbidden Forest. He would definitely avoid the unicorns and spiders.

He walked into the library amused at the look of horror Madam Prince had on her face. Harry rolled his eyes before going into an aisle. He scanned the titles of every book and taking out one that mentioned Magical Creatures. He snorted at their stupid and uncreative titles.

_Dark Creatures: What you should know about them by Jaime Frost_

_Common Magical Creatures All Over the World by Kelly Smith_

_Effective Spells against Dark Creatures Edition II by Wilfram Pipin_

Harry sighed as he found no more. He walked out of the aisle and looked around. He saw Parkinson at the very last table alone. He walked over there and sat down. She looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes at him.

Harry stared back blankly. He shrugged before taking the first book and opening it up.

"I don't trust you Potter."

He froze and looked back up at her. Harry frowned before turning it into a smirk. "Oh really? So you don't all make like sheep and follow your Ice Prince?"

If anything Harry could feel her anger flare. "Draco may trust you but I don't." She grinned maliciously. "I don't trust cannibals."

Harry growled at her. "Keep that to yourself Parkinson." He paused before looking at her with surprise written on his face. "Draco trusts me?"

She gave a creepy giggle before looking back into her book. "Maybe."

He glared at her before looking back into his books. Why on earth would the blond trust him? They've been rivals for the last five years of school. _Maybe it is because he is your rival. _Harry thought. _Or maybe…he wasn't your rival at all. _

He shook his head before looking into the book. He flipped the page.

---20 minutes later---

He closed his last book and scowled. They say the library is useful but when he wants to find out more about his own kind – pfft yeah apparently he doesn't exist.

Then again the last book was a little helpful. Harry now knew to dodge any stray cleaning spells. Apparently cleaning spells are not all that modified and cause whatever it is directed at to dissolve a little each time it's cleaned. Something about a Nightmare's magic empowering that part of the spell and Harry would soon become pixie dust if he had a run in with it.

He sighed and didn't bother putting the books back as he got ready to leave. Great, first Malfoy, eeer, _Draco _tries to befriend him, Parkinson declares her distrust (smart girl in Harry's opinion), and then he finds out that a simple thing such as a Cleaning spell can kill him.

Bloody fucking great.

Harry's last few classes passed by quickly. The highlight of his day was when Snape turned green in his lack of cooperation. Sure, that happened all the time but this time Harry wasn't afraid to say to Snape had a stick too far up his ass – to his face. Hence he has detention for a week but whoever said he absolutely had to go. He popped his last blood pop into his mouth cursing his inability to control his hunger. He was pretty sure Malfo- Draco would have his head for it too.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and thought about his old routine. He glanced at his friends who were watching him again. He looked away first trying to ignore that pang in his chest. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the blond waving enthusiastically towards him. The only thing that went through his mind was **who the bloody hell gave Malfoy the candy? **

It was a valid statement for when he sat down the blond was talking so fast that not even he could understand it. Zabini covered his friend's mouth. "Bloody hell Draco, who gave you the candy?"

See? Harry wasn't the only one. He gave Zabini a good glare before helping the blond remove the Ashtis's hand. Draco gave him a smile (which Harry could have sworn wiped out his memory temporarily) and began speaking again.

"Guess what? I told Professor Bin's that he was dead and he retired a second after that!" Draco said jumping up and down in his seat. Harry tried not to openly gape at the blond. The said blond chuckled and lifted his chin gently. Parkinson snorted and got Draco's attention. "You only told him because I dared you too."

"Not true!"

Zabini patted his friends back. "Don't worry Draco – we won't tell anyone of your lack in self confidence."

Draco and Harry snorted. They glanced at each other before looking away quickly. _What was that about? _Harry asked himself. He looked back to find Zabini glaring at him. He ended up glaring back. Draco leaned forward and stole a muffin from Crabbe's plate. Crabbe gave a cry in protest and whimpered when Draco took a bite out of the muffin. Goyle looked at his friend and sighed. He gave Crabbe his muffin and smiled as his friend made a sound of happiness. Theodore Nott, who was watching them, rolled his eyes and turned to flirt with Daphne Greengrass. Daphne ignored him and continued arguing with Millicent Bulstrode. Draco broke the Zabini v.s. Potter glare match by glaring at Harry who gave him a confused glare. Draco pointed at the empty bag of blood pops (he only knew it was empty because it looks so deflated) and Harry backed away at the 'you-are-going-to-get-scolded' look.

All in all Harry thought this day was just fucking great.

* * *

_**Ending A/ N: **_Yeah, yeah the story is moving slowly but hey I don't want it to go as fast as before. I want to get tiny details in. I want Draco to seem somewhat acknowledged on Nightmares and not completely oblivious. I want Pansy to be friendly and bitchy. And Blaise? Well he's still Blaise.


End file.
